Happy's Old Friend
by Poopingfrog
Summary: Paige finds out that Happy had a friend before team scorpion. (Quintis story)
Paige forgot where she left her keys. It was not on her desk and not on Walters either. Maybe she left them on Happy's desk when she had briefly talked to her that morning about how annoying the guys can be, even though Happy was canoodling with one.

She walked over to Happy's desk and started to shuffle around. There were mainly tools, nuts and bolts, sketches of machines she either made, or was going to make. As she was looking, she found a picture hidden in one of her notebooks. It was of a young Happy, having her arms around another girl. Happy looked so...happy. Almost as happy as she looked in the other picture she found, which was her with Toby up on the roof. Paige couldn't help but smile. Her keys did end up being on her desk. Given her high EQ, she cared about Happy and wanted to know who that was.

"Hey Walter, do you know who this is next to Happy?" she asked. He briefly looked at the picture and nodded no. "Nope no idea" and then he went back to doing whatever people with 197 IQ's do. She then took the picture over to Toby. Surely he had to know right? "Toby, do you know who this is?" He looked at the picture for a while, and said "No...I don't." In almost a whisper. How could he not know who this is? "She doesn't have pictures of people, so she must be important" He spoke. "That's what I was thinking" Paige said. "By the way, she has a picture of you two together on the rooftop." Toby had the biggest smile on his face when she said that.

As excited as he was about that, he couldn't stop thinking about the other picture. Who was she? A cousin? Friend? Foster sister? Happy seemed really happy in that picture, and Toby wanted to get to the bottom of it. He went up to Walter, and had him track her down. Happy is going to be so mad once she comes back from her dad's car shop, he thought to himself. "Got it." Walter exclaimed. "Her name is Leia Hofstadter. Here is her address."

Right after that sentence, Happy walked in. Everyone tried to act casual, But Happy wasn't dumb. She knew something was up. Regardless, she decided to ignore that, and went to her desk and started working on one of her own projects. Toby walked up to her, and he decided, despite how scared, he was, he was going to ask her who Leia was. "Who's Leia Hofstadter?" He asked. Happy looked up at him, and asked him, "How did you find out about her?" "Paige showed me the picture of you two then I asked Walter to track her down". Toby was ready to get hit, but looked up to see that Happy had walked away. Paige and Walter both simultaneously said "tattletale". "What? I can't lie to my turtle dove".

He knew she probably went up to the rooftop, so he went there too. And there she was, looking at the city, peacefully. "Hey" he said. "Hi" she replied back. "You want to tell me why you ran away?" he asked her. "Not really"

He looked at her and sighed. was he ever going to get through her walls completely, he thought. Happy noticed his distress, and just decided to tell him. "She was my best friend." she told him. "But I distanced myself from her a while ago because she was a toxic friend. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And now that you brought her up, I really miss her."

"I do have her address you know. We can always stop by" he said. "We?" she repeated. "Yeah, we, I'd like to meet someone who was once important in your life and still makes you miss them." he said. He kissed her forehead, let her think about it and left downstairs.

She decided seven years was long enough, and she wanted to see her. Mostly, she wanted to know what Leia would think of Toby. She didn't really have a filter, so she always said the first thing that came to mind, and never sugarcoated anything. One of the few good qualities about her. She headed downstairs and yelled at Toby "Let's go". Like a lovesick puppy, he immediately got up and followed her. "Where we going?" he asked. "You wanted to meet Leia, right? That's where we're going." She answered him.

Toby suddenly got really nervous. He was nervous to meet one of Happy's only friends besides scorpion, which was more like family actually. What if she didn't like him? Would that affect Happy's opinion about him at all? Thinking all of that suddenly made him want to gamble. He remembered his promise to Happy so he immediately pushed that thought out. He hadn't been this nervous in a while.

"We're here." Happy said, also nervous. Toby just smiled, and let Happy lead the way. They were in front of her apartment, and Happy couldn't bring herself to knock. Toby saw her hesitate, so he grabbed her hand for reassurance and comfort. Happy finally knocked. No answer. She knocked again. She started to get cold feet. She was about to walk away when Toby pulled her back. She answered the door.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or am I seeing Happy Quinn? Holding hands with a man in an ugly hat? What is this? Come in." she exclaimed.

"Uh hi Leia." Happy said. "This is my boyfriend, Toby". "Toby shook her hand and said "Nice to meet you." Leia completely ignored him. Hard as he tried not to shrink her, it was impossible. He was reading her body language and it was all suggesting that she did not like him. Happy and her were having a conversation like if he wasn't even there, and every so often, Leia would glare at him. Happy's phone rang, and it was her dad. He needed help with a car. "Hey guys, my dad needs some help. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

The minute Happy left, there was an awkward silence. "So, how did you two meet?" Toby asked her. "Oh well, Happy and I go way back. We were both in a lot of the same foster homes. Then Happy decided to cut me out of her life. I don't blame her. I'm no good. I always got her in trouble with foster parents and in trouble with the cops." she told him.

"Well she had to do what's best for her" He said. "Yeah…Listen. I don't like you. I've known Happy longer than you know her, and you aren't like any of the guys she's dated. You aren't good enough for her, and you never will be, no matter how hard you try."

"I know I'm not good enough for her. No man will ever be good enough for Happy freaking Quinn, but I am the best version of myself that I have ever been, all because of her. The most I can do is love her, because dammit do I love her with everything I got." He exclaimed.

Right after that, Happy walked in and told Toby that Walter called them in because they had a new case. "Bye Happy, don't get in trouble without me" Yelled Leia. "I won't!" Happy yelled back as they were leaving. Happy was pretty content about that visit. She looked over at Toby as she was driving, and he looked pretty slumped. "Why the long face doc?" she asked. "Don't get mad at me Happy, but I really feel like gambling right now" he stated.

"No, no gambling. Talk to me Toby. What's wrong?" He looked down and tried not to look at her perfect self as he talked. "I'll never be good enough for you. No wonder it took you so long for you to like me. I'm sorry"

"Where did all of this come from? You are good enough for me Toby. I would not be dating you if you weren't… Wait did Leia get to you? This is the type of thing she does Toby. She manages to get into your head somehow, which is exactly the reason why I cut her out of my life. Look at me dammit! I love you Toby!"

The minute she said those words, he was suddenly cured from his slump. He'd never been as happy as he was now. "I love you too Happy." he said. "I know, you only say it a million times a day" she laughed. "And I mean it every single time." he said. He was about to lean in and kiss her when his phone rang. He sighed "It's Walter." They both took a long breath and got out of the car. Happy grabbed his hand as they walked in, prepared to save the world.


End file.
